


主角攻略

by UlricaFlower



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abortion, Attempted Abortion, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Sick Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vomiting, faked pregnancy&true pregnancy, petended sick
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlricaFlower/pseuds/UlricaFlower
Summary: 时启决定同时攻略宗家两兄弟，系统在其中提供了绝佳的“助力”。
Relationships: 时启&宗岑&宗欢





	主角攻略

**Author's Note:**

> 3p慎入  
> 十七前期没有心  
> 有故意流产情节

“统统，欢欢走了吗？”

“走了。”

时启听到系统的答复，终于送了一口气。作为一个携带主角攻略系统的任务者，他第一次接到有两个主角的世界。说实话，他一边攻略哥哥，一边还要和弟弟保持不远不近的关系，也真是为难他了。

是的，时启也没有想到，这种“貌美小嫂子和健气小叔子”的豪门狗血剧本竟然会让自己抽到。如果可以的话，时启真想回到抽签的那一天，择一个良辰吉日抽卡。

但世界上没有后悔药，时启既然抽中了这个世界，便要完成他的任务——攻略两位主角，宗岑和宗欢。

此时距离他来到这个世界已经一年多了 ，这一年中，时启“顺利”地因为自家公司面临危机而“被迫”和宗家联姻，成为了宗岑的未婚夫，也刷到了不少宗欢的好感度。

但作为一个连续三个世界全A评级的任务者，时启并不满足于自己现在的成绩，他一直想找一个时机，让自己和宗家两兄弟的感情更近一步，为此他不惜付出任何代价。

这也就有了今天的宴会。这其实是个生日宴，时启自然是宴会的主角，为了这次宴会以及之后将会发生的事情，时启特地在系统商城里购买了假孕模式，誓要趁着这个机会，一次将两兄弟拿下。

在宴会之前，时启就已经安排好人，让他给宗家两兄弟的杯子里下药。这药量也是时启专门计算过的，不能太多，不然会引起怀疑，也不能太少，持久度不高也会大大减少他攻略的兴致。

事实证明，他的方法是十分有效的，至少现在成功了一半。就爱刚才，他送走了因为和自己“准嫂子”上床而感到一丝愧疚的宗欢。

很好，不枉自己刚才和宗欢上床的时候叫了这么多声“宗岑”的名字，人设还在人设还在。

目送着男人悄悄走到一墙之隔的对面，时启勾起了一个得逞的微笑。但他刚想起身，便感到身上一阵酸痛，身上点点红梅看起来格外明显。

“统统，帮我把身体上的这些痕迹清除了吧。”

系统迅速执行着指令，眨眼间，时启身上的痕迹全都消失了。绕是时启之前早就领教过系统的各种神奇之处 ，也不由在心里感慨半天。

“对了，宗岑呢？”时启想到自己还有任务在身，便赶紧询问着。得知宗岑那边药效已经发作，正在往他的房间里走时，时启赶紧坐了起身。

说起来，虽然他和宗岑已经订婚，但由于宗氏企业工作繁忙，他和宗岑总是聚少离多。就在这次宴会之前，宗岑就已经因为忙于国外的一个项目，和自己也有两三个月没见面了。

也正是因为这个原因，时启才对这次得来不易的机会十分重视。于他而言，这将是他和宗岑感情升华的一个关键点，如果宗岑这次能够成功让自己“怀孕”，相信两人的婚事也会更近了。

至少不是现在这样，让宗家继续拖着自己。时启在心中暗自吐槽，一想到接下来即将发生的事情，他的心中还隐隐有些期待。

门被推开了，宗岑跌跌撞撞地走了进来。他好像醉得不轻，一进屋子，便想要找地方坐着。

就在这时，时启起身，将宗岑扶到了床上。他知道宗岑喜欢什么，便欲还还拒地想要让宗岑歇下，但却被欲火焚身的宗岑猛得压在了身下。

宗岑到底是许久没有见过时启了，现在一见到人，便凑到他跟前，堵住了时启的嘴。和以往的温柔不同，这次宗岑近乎粗暴地啃咬着时启的嘴唇，时启念着自己的目的，也不敢推拒，只好任他为所欲为，最后竟将嘴巴给咬破了。

血腥味到底也没能拉回宗岑的神智，他好像尝到了甜头一样，一路向下，将余清离从头到脚给吻了个遍。时启身上布满了草莓印，看上去十分诱人。

感觉到宗岑的动作，时启便知道时候到了。他挣扎着伸出一只手，将床头的光线调到最暗，为整个屋子增添了几分暧昧的氛围。

宗岑此时也知道了时启的意思，他手下的动作更加急不可耐了，三两下就脱掉了两人的衣服。两具温热的身体贴着彼此，距离越来越近，从一开始的一两厘米，到最后的负距离，时启痛并快乐着。

夜渐渐深了，时启在半昏迷之际，还在想着，自己这次这么努力，任务应该没问题了吧。

次日醒来，时启便带着满身的痕迹，穿着睡衣便出来“觅食”了。他不知道宗欢早上见到宗岑从自己的房间里出来，看到宗欢的时候，还朝他笑了笑，却看到那人“害羞”似的撇过头去。时启心下好笑，但也没太在意。

“你……你昨晚休息得好吗？”时启看到宗欢面露纠结，嘴唇轻轻抿着，好像有点不安。

时启自然知道，宗欢这是在试探自己知不知道昨晚和他发生关系的事情。不过，自己的目的本身就是同时攻略两个主角，现在自然不会承认自己公然“出轨”的事实，便道自己昨晚和宗岑在一起，休息得挺好。

“……休息好了就行……”听到时启这样说，宗欢好像松了口气，但又好像有点遗憾。时启才不管宗欢怎么想，他还故意带着满身的痕迹在他面前晃了一圈，满意地看到宗欢微变的神色。

宗岑一大早就去书房工作了，时启觉得自己也应该去他那里刷一下好感度，从宗欢那边走开之后，便借着送水果的名义，进入了书房。

“岑，我切了些水果给你。”时启端着果盘，敲门进去。宗岑从文件中抬起头来，看到时启，朝他勾起嘴角，但这微笑在一个面瘫的脸上看上去格外违和。也就时启习惯了宗岑的微笑，毫不畏惧，甚至还笑着凑进了他。

“吃点水果吧。”时启插上一块苹果，递到宗岑嘴边。他知道宗岑不爱吃苹果，但没关系，自己心意到了就行。

果然宗岑皱了皱眉，好像有些嫌弃面前的苹果，身子也微微后仰。时启见状，勾起了一个神秘的微笑。宗岑见到时启的表情，便觉得大事不好。

“不喜欢吗？那我喂你吧。”时启装似为难的样子，但动作却十分迅速。他将苹果放进自己口中，然后以迅雷不及掩耳之势贴上了宗岑的嘴唇，将口中的苹果送进了宗岑嘴中。

苹果的汁液顺着两人的嘴巴滴落，但他们好像浑然不觉一样。宗岑突然觉得，今天的苹果似乎格外清甜，他忍不住多啃了几口。

两人在书房里腻歪了一会儿，直到剩下的水果都尽数进入了时启的肚子，他才有些遗憾地离开。

又回到卧室，时启敲了敲系统，道：“统统，假胎安排上吧，我又要开始表演啦。”

系统答道：“已经安排妥当，请宿主在接下来的三个月内注意身体，不要玩脱。”

对于系统的警告，时启并没有放在心上。他想着，自己都到了这个地步了，假孕这件事只会是一个催化剂，至于真的等到要生下来的时候该怎么办，时启还没有想好。大不了出个意外，让“孩子”流掉算了。在她看来，“孩子”不过是他和主角们感情的又一个砝码罢了。

那天之后，宗岑又要忙项目，便飞去了国外。时启和他告别的时候装作一副舍不得的样子，但心里却觉得他走的挺是时候，给自己攻略宗欢腾出了时间。

时启越和宗欢相处，越觉得宗欢这个人十分有趣。虽说宗欢是宗家的养子，但宗家却也从没在任何方面短过他什么，但宗欢本人十分识趣，并没有插手宗家生意的意思，反而是自己开了家游戏公司，搞得风生水起的。

而宗欢此人却和他细腻的心思完全不符，他本人性格十分跳脱，看起来大大咧咧的，但心里弯弯绕绕，想得很多。就拿他上次和时启的“意外”来说吧，宗欢虽然本身对时启也有好感，但总觉得是自己对不起时启和哥哥宗岑。

距离那次一个多月之后，才敢面对时启，其他的时候都把自己投身到工作中，试图不去想那件事。

但宗欢有心，时启却没心。他来这里就是为了攻略主角的，现在主角之一这样躲着他，时启就是“工作”质量再高，也经不起“顾客”本人不配合。

在这一个多月的时间里，时启曾经数次暗示过宗欢，说他认为自己那晚是和宗岑度过的，但却起了相反的效果，让宗欢内心的愧疚加深了。

时启一看自己引导错了方向，便只能怪自己没找对策略，开始思考新的攻略方法。他心想，宗欢最近总是忙于工作，自己或许可以从他公司那边下手，这样就能增加和宗欢接触的机会了。

时启越想就越觉得自己这招可行，便敲定了通过工作攻略宗欢的想法。

要说这时启也不是个纨绔子弟，他虽然生在一个大富大贵之家，上有哥哥姐姐宠着，本可以过着游手好闲的生活，但他却十分优秀，大学毕业之后，在一家律师事务所找到了工作。如今，尽管时启才入行三年，但却凭借着他的能力在A市律师圈里混出了些名堂。

时启盘算了一下，想到宗欢的游戏公司最近正在筹划一款新游戏，正是需要法律顾问的时候。他去事务所那边一看，果然宗欢已经发布了招聘法律顾问的文书，便和所长打了声招呼，接下了法律顾问一职。

他一接下这份工作，就立马和游戏公司那边的HR联系了。那边得知来的是A市律师圈新秀，声音中的兴奋和喜悦直接透过电话穿了过来。所以等第二天时启来到公司的时候，便得知他们给自己腾出了一间办公室，里面电脑等办公设备一应俱全。

时启被人事部副部长带着来到了自己的新办公室，他看到里面的陈设，谢过之后，便准备先处理一下这边的工作再思考如何进一步攻略的问题。

结果他这一工作就十分投入的毛病又犯了。时启看着公司递交给他的材料，从上午十点一直看到下午五点，就中间吃了顿饭休息了一会儿。等他终于将公司的法务需要注意的问题和大致解决方案备注完毕，发给法务部部长之后，伸了个懒腰，才发现已经到了下班的点了。

时启出办公室的时候，发现这一层方格间里的人已经走得差不多了。他摸摸自己饿得瘪瘪的肚子，觉得自己需要先去补充些能量。

就在他往外走的时候，时启抬头，去发现对面办公室的灯还亮着。或者说，是对面整层楼的灯都亮着。时启的脚步不由一顿，几乎没有任何思考般得，他拐了个方向，朝着对面大楼走去。

刚走到大门口，时启便听到一阵热闹的哄笑声从里面传来。他的脚步不由顿了顿，但很快又想到他们应该是在为别的事情而笑，便又继续向里走。

一进去，时启便看到一层坐在电脑桌前的程序员们。他们聊着笑着，好像有什么好消息一样。见到时启进来，他们的笑声小了一些，很快就有一个人上前。

这人应该是位部长，时启早上入职的时候见过他。他同那人点了点头打了个招呼，便径直走向了宗欢所在的办公室。他的身后，笑闹的声音渐渐低了下去，程序员们好奇地看向时启走向的位置。直到部长和他们表明了时启的身份，原先的笑闹声才渐渐回复过来。

“扣扣扣。”时启敲了敲办公室的门。“是我，时启。”

有片刻的静止，之后里面便传出声音道：“进。”

时启推门进去。他是第一次来到宗欢的办公室，尽管两人之前关系还算不错，在大学里还是同学关系，但他却从来没有涉足这里。

初来乍到，时启有些好奇地看着宗欢办公室的摆设。瞧瞧这个，摸摸那个。那边的鱼缸挺大的。嚯多肉植物还挺多。沙发看上去就很软和。书架上这么多书宗欢他看得过来嘛。时启在办公室里边踱步边碎碎念。

宗欢见到时启进来，终于将自己从工作的海洋中拔了出来。他有些无奈地看着时启的举动，开口道：“怎么样？第一天来这里，还习惯吗？”

宗欢问的是时启第一天来他这里当法律顾问的事情，他是没有想到，自己让人在律所挂的单子竟然会被时启给接下。自从发生了那件事情，宗欢便觉得自己无颜面对时启，现在没有办法，只好强迫自己看上去自然一些。

“还行，挺好的。你们人事部部长给我安排的办公室还不错。”时启回复道。“你说你需要法律顾问怎么不直接和我说呢？我这不就是一个现成的人选嘛！你还非要去律所那边挂单子。你看，我这不还是来了吗？”

时启后半句话语气十分熟稔，让宗欢心中那点见不得人的小心思歇下不少。宗欢见到时启这般作态，似乎是真的不知道那晚发生了什么，便暗暗问着自己是不是他小题大做了。

和自己的准嫂子发生那种事情在宗欢看来不是个小事，即使他确实之前对时启怀有这样那样的念头，还曾幻想过时启是自己的未婚夫，在宗欢的意识里，他实在不应该占时启的便宜。

但事已既成，宗欢再想让时间倒流也无法改变这件事情，便只好告诉自己现将它放在一边。反正时启现在看上去对这件事毫不知情，那么知道这件事的人就只有自己了。

只要他不说，宗欢觉得，不会有人发现的。而他所要做的，就是回到他之前的角色中来，做好弟弟和小叔子的角色。当然，暗恋也只能在心里暗恋，宗欢还是决定这件事没法拿到台面上。

这短短几秒的时间，宗欢的心里已经绕了好几个来回。时启可不知道宗欢思维如此活跃，他东看西看之后，终于想起来自己来这一趟的主要目的，便坐到宗欢面前问道：“欢欢，一起吃饭去吗？”

宗欢也不知道怎么的，下意识就点了点头，等他反应过来的时候，他已经跟在时启身后，准备出门去了。

两人出现在大厅里的时候，刚才还在欢快交谈的程序员们都止住了谈笑的声音，他们都齐齐想着两人所在的位置看去。

时启工作三年，已经十分习惯这种注视了，平时他给人做辩护的时候有的是这种目光。况且这些目光中又没有恶意，时启甚至十分坦然地朝他们点了点头。

而宗欢则在众人目光的注视下，莫名觉得自己有些心虚。他躲闪着，在见到时启越发坦然的表情之后，便也装作一副正经的样子，只朝着他的员工们颔了颔首，并且在心里祈祷着他们没有发现自己有些匆忙的脚步。

“你想吃什么呢？”时启出了门，便偏头问着宗欢。他自己其实没有什么特别想吃的，便想要征求一下宗欢的意见。

“呃，不如就旁边那一家遇早家吧。”宗欢建议道。

所谓遇早家，是一家A市连锁的高端日料店，距离他们最近的一家就在旁边的商场里面。宗欢记得时启十分喜欢吃日料，便特意在周围选了这个店。

时启对此没有什么反对意见，他举双手赞成。日料算是这个世界里时启能带来的为数不多的属于自己原本就有的爱好之一，身为任务者，他拥有的权限不多，所以能够自由支配的部分也有限，不能ooc是基本原则。而系统没有判定爱吃日料是ooc的一种，也让时启对系统的看法好了很多，之前他一直以为系统就是“周扒皮”，很容易ooc不说，一旦ooc事后下场也不仅仅是扣除积分这样简单。

这一家日料店是一个日本的师傅开的，所以相比其他店子比较正宗。两人坐在包房里，师傅就在一边为他们制作各种日料。等师傅做好之后，两人都觉得饥肠辘辘了。

“诶欢欢，你最近就在忙你那个游戏吧，我看着都忙得没空和我联系了。要不是这次我接下你们的法律顾问，你是不是要等着游戏上市才想起我来啊。”吃饭间，时启用半开玩笑半抱怨的语气和宗欢说着，他好像不怎么在意宗欢的回答一样，说完便自顾自地吃了起来。

“……”宗欢沉默着。他总不好说是自己因为那件事情不好意思和时启见面，便只好默认了时启的这个说法。而且他之前不是已经决定放下那件事了吗，那他只要之后还是和之前一样与时启相处就好。

想到这里，宗欢觉得自己心中的负担减轻了不少，和时启聊起天来话也多了，神情自然了许多。他和时启聊到了自己最近一直正在忙活的那款游戏，也是时启正在负责的，聊到了创作初衷和背景，聊到了发行前景等等。

趁着这个机会，时启也正好和宗欢说了一下他今天发现的一些问题。尽管他和法务部也沟通过，但让宗欢了解一下也没什么坏处。

日料店里最不能错过的，便是生鱼片和刺身。时启最喜欢的也就是这个，菜上来之后，他一个人就“战斗”了大半盘子。宗欢看着眼前这个吃得像只小仓鼠的时启，突然想起来自己之前和时启第一次见面的时候。这人表面上一本正经，结果吃饭的时候马上就“原形毕露”，小嘴鼓鼓的，让人很想戳一戳。

这边宗欢的手有些“蠢蠢欲动”的时候，时启也吃得差不多了。等他抬起头来，便看到宗欢正直勾勾地看着自己。时启摸了摸嘴巴，感觉自己嘴上应该没有什么脏东西。

“怎么了？”时启有些不明所以地看着宗欢，但他不知道的是，他这一副无辜的小表情正好戳到了宗欢心坎里。宗欢张了张嘴，最终还是没有说你能不能让我揉一揉脸的这种傻话，轻咳两声，只到道自己看错了。

“我送你回去吧。”两人起身，宗欢将挂着的大衣给时启披上，随口问道。“行，那走吧。”时启点点头，便答应了下来。有人送他回去他干嘛要拒绝呢，何况宗欢的家离自己家又不远，他说送自己也只是顺路罢了。

“系上安全带。”车里，宗欢听着车子不停地发出滴滴声，一看才知时启坐的副驾驶位置没有系上安全带。时启经过提醒，也要系上，但不知道是他刚吃饱饭没有力气还是怎么的，他就是够不到安全带的头。

多次尝试无果之后，时启抬头给了宗欢一个可怜兮兮的眼神。宗欢见状，只好无奈地起身帮着时启把安全带系上了。在系安全带的过程中，两人的身体挨得很近，这让时启莫名有一种自己心跳如雷的错觉，等宗欢离开，这种感觉才消失。

由于感觉转瞬即逝，时启也说不清楚到底是因为什么，便只好将它放在了脑后。

之后的一个多月时间里，时启便把主要精力放在了宗欢的公司这边。为一个即将上市的新游戏做法律顾问是一件很耗费心神的事情，时启还想要做到最好，这一个月来是早出晚归。

好容易熬到月末，眼瞧着游戏即将上市，时启也要迎来几天小假期的时候，偏偏宗欢和宗岑的母亲不小心摔了腿。时启作为宗家的准儿媳夫，在忙完公司那边之后，便来到宗家家宅，又帮忙照顾宗母照顾了一阵。

说起来照料，时启倒也帮不上什么大忙，宗家家底殷实，自然不会在这种事情上落下什么。宗母这次腿脚不便，也请了专门的护工照料，时启纯属是因为宗母喜欢他，才留在这里陪一陪宗夫人的。

只是时启也不好太过“偷懒”，他被接到了宗家家宅，多少是要做一些事情的，不过大多是陪着宗母聊聊天，说说话之类的。但绕是这样，两周下来，时启也是累得不轻。他原先刚忙完游戏的事情，还没来得及休息，便又照顾宗母，同时事务所那边的业务也没有停下，就算接了几单相对容易的活计，也让时启心力交瘁。

而且，他最近总觉得，自己的身体好像发生了一些变化，比如身体变得敏感，原本腹部的肌肉也有了松弛的迹象，胸部也时常又硬又涨，这些还都不是什么，最让时启苦恼的是他的欲望变得格外强烈，但偏偏宗岑在国外没有回来，宗欢在这件事上也顾虑量多，时启找不到疏解的法子，火气憋在心里，无处释放。

身为经历了多个世界的任务者，时启自然知道这些变化的原因。他一发现这些变化，便去系统空间进行了求证，在状态栏里，果然发现了“fpreg”的字样。这个字样是系统对于假孕的专有标志，如果任务者真的怀孕的话，字样就会变成“tpreg”。

在系统的状态栏里，时启不尽知道自己已经“怀孕”的消息，还知道自己孕8周的事实。他摸着自己的腹部，心想，难怪这里这么柔软，原来已经快三个月了啊。但很快，他又皱了皱眉，觉得“孩子”很快就能显出来了，自己的进度也应该加快一些了。想到最近自己一直在照顾宗母，时启计上心来。

于是，在一个周六，时启又开始了他的表演。

周六的早上对于宗家人来说是十分悠闲的，宗父和宗欢都不会去公司，宗母也在家里养伤。中午十二点，他们会和远在国外的宗岑进行视频通话，维系一下感情。时启选择在这个时间“作妖”，也正是看中了这一点——宗岑和宗欢都在。

清早起来，时启便被胃部的一阵翻搅给“赶”去了洗手间。在里面他吐了个昏天黑地，但为了维持自己的形象，他没有让宗家人察觉。

“系统，给我开启病弱二级模式。”时启指挥着系统，开启之后，他还调开系统面板，调高了胃痛等级，将原本只是有些隐痛的状态调到了濒临崩溃的边缘。

调完之后，几乎是一瞬间，时启就立刻感觉自己浑身无力，胃部也抽痛着。他透过洗手间的镜子，看到自己面色苍白，嘴唇毫无血色，皱着的眉心好像显示着他正忍受着什么痛苦一样。

时启张了张嘴，但还没发出声音，便觉得一些东西从胃里顺着自己的喉咙涌了出来。他闭上嘴，强行将这种呕意压了下去。

回到卧室，时启本来是想要换一身衣服的t。他还挺喜欢他身上穿的这身睡衣，只是他实在没力气了，便可惜地看了一眼这身衣服，准备出门。

8:30。很好，这个时间宗父宗母还有宗欢应该都在餐厅。想清了这点，时启捋了捋衣服和头发，便走出了们。

“早上好，小时。”宗父已经用过早餐，正在沙发上看报纸，他瞧见时启出来，掀了掀眼皮，打了个招呼。

“叔叔早上好。”时启扯了一个微笑出来，但他这个微笑在他苍白的脸上显得格外单薄，看得宗父忍不住皱了皱眉头。

“小启来啦，快过来吃饭吧！今天厨房那边做了灌汤包和奶黄包，哦还有你最喜欢烧麦，洗洗手来吃吧！”宗母瞧见时启过来了，眼睛一亮，招呼着时启过去吃饭。

时启看着满桌的饭菜，嘴中却有些发苦。他谢过宗母，洗过手，坐到了餐桌旁。

宗欢就坐在他对面，这人不知为何好像起晚了，平时他本来都吃完了的，但时启没多想，只觉得这正和他意。

“小启你尝尝这个，刚从新西兰那边运来的牛奶，可甜了！你们年轻人好像就喜欢这种！你看你这小脸白得，多喝点，对身体好！”

在勉强吃下几口烧麦之后，时启看到宗母给他递过来了一杯牛奶，他不好拒绝，便想拿来尝一口。但刚把牛奶凑到嘴边，时启便感到了一股腥味，他再也忍不住了，方才吃下的东西和之前强压下去的呕意一起涌上了他的嗓子眼。时启没管宗母和宗欢诧异的眼光，飞快的地跑进了洗手间，“哇”地一声吐了出来。

在洗手间吐了个天昏地暗之后，时启摇摇晃晃地想要走出去，但却不知怎的，眼前直冒金星，根本没办法走路，他只好扶住了一旁的墙壁，这才没有摔倒。

“我去看看。”宗欢担忧地往洗手间看了一眼，和同样担心的宗母说过一声之后，便跑到了洗手间。

“时启，你怎么……”宗欢的话还没说完，便见到时启摇晃了摇晃身子，似要摔倒，赶紧伸手扶住他。

“我没……”时启本来还想说自己没事，但忽如其来的眩晕感征服了他，他浑身无力地倒在了宗欢怀里。

时启突如其来的晕倒让宗家上下都慌了神，尤其是宗母，她一直在责怪自己累着小启了，宗父虽然没说什么，但面上的担忧却做不了假。宗欢也很不是滋味，他自觉知道时启晕倒的原因，无非是给自己帮忙之后又没有休息，直接过来照顾宗母的缘故，因此对时启的身体情况也格外关注。

“房医生，你快看看小启怎么了？”

房医生一来，宗母就急慌慌地把人拉到了时启的房间。面对着一屋子的人，房医生也知道里面人的重要性，诊断的时候自然是不敢马虎。

只是这脉象……房医生皱了皱眉，又诊断了几次。没错，可怎么会……

“房医生，怎么样？”宗欢见到房医生面色变化，不由开口询问道。

房医生总算是收回了手，看向身旁的三位，笑道：“没事，病人只是怀孕之后过于疲累，让他多休息休息就好了。”

“什么！”宗母瞪大了眼睛，声音也有些大，但她还知道不能吵到时启，压低了声音问道：“你是说，小启他……”

“嗯，病人怀孕了，粗略估计已经两月有余，恭喜恭喜！”房医生乐呵呵道。

宗母是相信时启的为人的，毕竟是从小就见到大的孩子，现在这个天大的好消息砸到头上来，宗母惊喜地合不拢嘴。

“好啊好啊！小启和小岑这孩子真是争气，这么快我就要当奶奶了！”宗母喜滋滋的，甚至拉着宗父开始商量孩子的名字，以及两人的婚礼等等事宜。

而一旁的宗欢面色十分难看，他自然是想起了前些日子自己和时启做过的事情，那一晚他明明是和自己度过的，孩子也一定是自己的，怎么会是宗岑的呢？宗欢一想到自家哥哥，虽然并不是亲生哥哥，但给他带了绿帽子，还是感觉羞愧不已。

“呵呵呵，亲家，有个好消息要告诉你们……”开心了一会儿之后，宗母终于想起了正事，赶紧给时启的父母打了电话，告诉他们时启怀孕的消息。两家原本就已经订了婚，也早就有尽快完婚的意思，现在一听这情况，更是一拍即合，敲定了下个月成婚的事情。

另一边，宗父也和宗岑通了电话。宗岑听到时启怀孕的事情之后，先是一愣，接着便是难掩的惊喜。他虽然平时总是面瘫，板着个脸，但现在面庞却柔和了许多，连说哈的声音都软化了下来。

“行，等我忙完今天，明天就订机票回去。”

挂断和宗岑的电话之后，宗父和宗母约上了时家的两位一起商量结婚的相关事情。也多亏两家这几年一直盼着两人成婚，对于婚礼方面一直有所预备，现在正好就派上了用场。除此之外，两家还商量了宴请的宾客名单，虽然时间有些仓促，但宗家和时家两个大家联姻，他们无论如何也会让人去参加的。

而被留在原地无所事事的宗欢则心情复杂。他看着安静地躺在床上的时启，想到了两人疯狂的那一夜，又看了看他的肚子，不敢相信这人肚子里面竟然有了自己的孩子。

但是他却要和哥哥结婚了啊。一想到这一点，宗欢眼里的光黯淡了下来。能够和喜欢的人有过那么一晚，宗欢便十分满足了，现在这人坏了自己的孩子，更是让宗欢高兴不已。

如果和他结婚的是自己就好了，宗欢偶尔也会冒出这样的想法，但他却也知道，这种想法是不切实际的。时启和宗岑在自己加入这个家之前便认识，这么多年两人的感情又这么好，又哪里有自己插足的机会呢？说到底，自己不过是时启的一个好朋友罢了，可自己却上了他，甚至让他怀上了自己的孩子。宗欢突然愧疚极了，他看向床上的时启，眼神里写满了挣扎。

宗家诸位的各种想法时启是完全不知道，等他终于从昏睡中醒来的时候，已经到晚上了。看着面前的宗父宗母，还有自家父母，时启适时地露出了一个迷茫的表情。

“傻孩子，自己怀孕了都不知道！都两个多月了，要不是你这次昏倒，你怕是要等到肚子大起来才发现呢！”回应他的是“恨铁不成钢”的母亲。

时启愣了一会儿，半晌才好像明白过来一样，猛得摸向了自己的腹部。感受着这个柔软的弧度，他才好像想起了什么一样，顿时羞红了脸，看上去十分不好意思。

被母亲拉着学了半天孕期常识之后，时启一抬头，这才看到宗欢正站在角落里，看向自己的目光里充满了纠结，但细看的话，却还有满腔的爱意，不过藏得很深，不仔细探究的话没法发现。

成了一半。时启心想，真不枉自己攻略了这么久。

次日，宗岑果然从国外回来了。一到家，宗岑就跑到了时启的卧室，看到正在读书的时启，猛得将人抱进了怀里。两人见面之后，又是好一阵亲热，甚至因为几个月没见到彼此，差点擦枪走火，幸好两人还记得时启怀孕的事情，并没有做出什么出格的事来。

接下来事情就十分顺理成章了。时启怀孕三个半月的时候，总算是和宗岑完婚了。当天来参加婚宴的宾客都察觉到了时启腰身似乎有些丰腴，紧身的西装勾勒出一个微凸的弧度，但都没说什么，只道两个沉浸在爱情中的人总是容易发胖的。也有人察觉到了不对，想要找人分享的时候，却发现众人都给他了一个神秘的微笑。那人秒懂，便也不再说什么了。

紧接着，时启便进入了养胎的日子。虽然时启很明白，自己肚子里的这个孩子是个假胎，但是看着它在自己的肚子里一点一点成长，一点一点把自己的肚子撑起来，还是一件十分奇妙的事情。

有的时候，时启也会摸着自己日渐长大的腹部，冒出自己真的怀孕了的想法。但他却知道，自己并没有真的怀孕，孩子也是在系统的帮助下的一个假货。

深深知道这一点的时启时而觉得自己的这种清醒是一件十分悲哀的事情，自己要是不知道就好了，那样还能为自己腹中的孩子感到些许期待。

但身为一位任务者，还是一位在许多世界穿梭过的任务者，时启知道自己不能，也万不可以耽溺其中。他就这么清醒但又痛苦地度过了两个月，凭借自己的业务能力和系统的帮助，成功地将两位主角的好感度都刷到了99%。直到一天早上，他自觉时机到了，是时候一举完成这次攻略任务了。

那天是一个工作日，但为了更好地照顾时启的身子，宗岑选择了在家里上班。宗欢早在时启怀孕之后，回家的次数便频繁了许多，但大多数时间他都是在远处默默地看着时启，今日他恰好有事出门。宗母自从腿脚好了之后，便按捺不住内心的“躁动”，一大早就去和她的老姐妹们做美容去了。宗父更不必说，宗岑在家办公，这当爹的当然就去公司里坐镇了。

是以这天早晨，家里边只有时启和宗岑在，当然，如果除去家里的两位阿姨的话。

也许是知道自己即将面临一场大仗，时启这天睡到十点多才起床。等他懒洋洋地洗漱完毕之后，便看到宗岑正在沙发旁边打着电话。时启无意听到宗岑公司的事情，他对那些也没什么兴趣，心里在琢磨着一会儿怎么玩一票大的。

见到时启从卧室里出来，宗岑面色柔和了下来，好像刚才那个绷着个脸给下属安排工作的人不是他一样。“时时。”宗岑挂断电话时，时启也正好走到他旁边。顺势把人抱进怀里，又在额头上给了他一个早安吻之后，宗岑揉了揉时启的头发，道：“吃早饭去吧。”

时启会乖乖去吃早饭吗？才怪呢。他早上的例行撒娇还没有完成，又怎么会听话地走开呢。只听时启将身子往前挺了挺，噘着嘴：“你家孩子最近闹得紧呢，你快训训他。”

时启这会儿说得倒是实话。他已经“怀孕”快六个月了，不知怎的，小家伙活泼得很，每隔几天都会在他的肚里打一波太极拳，偏偏时启还拿它没办法，只恨得牙痒痒。

宗岑听他这么说，刚才好不容易柔和下来的面庞又板了起来，整个人一副十分严肃的样子。只见他摸上时启凸起的小肚子，好像在盘着核桃一样，一板一眼地说：“乖一点，别折腾你爹了。”说完，还抬头看了看时启，眨了眨眼睛，好像在说“你看我教训过他了”一样。

时启忍俊不禁，他拍了拍宗岑的手，无意外地感受到了手下的粗糙，忍不住又摸上了他的手指，拨弄了一会儿。直到阿姨喊时启去吃饭，他才放下宗岑的手。在这期间，宗岑没有一点想要把手抽出来的想法，说实话，他还挺喜欢时启圆润白嫩的手指的。

一上午就过得这样相安无事。但如果都向这样的话，时启也就不用做任务，不用想着保持自己的评级了。所以到了中午的时候 ，眼看着箭在弦上不得不发，时启让系统开启了意外模式。

意外模式，顾名思义，是一种就连时启也没办法完全掌控的模式。在之前的世界中时启使用过这个模式，收效很好，所以这一次便成了他的杀手锏。

开启了意外模式之后，时启便开始了他的等待。之前的世界里，他等了一天或几天才有结果，希望这个世界快一点吧。

很快，时启等待的那个契机就到了。

中午吃饭的时候，时启上楼喊宗岑吃饭。两人走上楼梯的时候，也许是宗岑没有站稳，他一个踉跄，便朝着楼下滚去。时启原本在他前面走着，现在正好被宗岑给扑到了地上，也跟着他滚下了楼梯。

中间的过程时启实在不愿意再经受一次了。他的肚子几次被压在下面，还磕住了楼梯角，最后好容易滚下了楼梯，来到了地面，却正好被宗岑给压在了身下。

撕裂般的疼痛。这是时启昏过去之前脑海中唯一的想法。他甚至来不及喊人来帮他们，便昏了过去。在昏过去之前，他隐约听到了一声急呼，紧接着便失去了意识。

耀眼的白色将时启环绕，他知道自己这是来到了系统空间。在这里，他不能知道外界的事情，只能从系统版面里查看任务进度和个人状态。一进去，他就发现，自己状态栏里的“fpreg”消失了，他心中有了数，但还是倍感遗憾。

不知道在里面呆了多久，某次查看任务进度的时候，时启终于发现自己的任务完成度达到了100%，他松了口气，紧接着便发觉自己被传送出了系统空间。

一旁守着的人发现时启终于醒了，连忙探身到时启身前。是宗母。她眼中充满了泪花，脸上还有几道没有干涸的泪痕。

时启艰难地想要起身，被宗母阻止了。她为时启摇起病床，时启这才发现他身边除了宗母，还有宗父、自己父母，甚至宗欢都来了。

“阿岑呢？”

时启迷茫地问道。一听他问了，宗母这边又哭了起来。最后还是宗父看不下去了，把他昏迷的时候发生的事情都说了一遍。

除去孩子没了这件事时启已经知道了意外，他还被告知，说宗岑撞到了脑袋，现在还在隔壁躺着没有醒来。但就在宗父和时启交代的时候，隔壁的陪护传来了好消息，说是宗岑已经醒了，还需要做一些检查。时启听到这个便放心了，还好没什么大事。

等病房里只剩下宗母的时候，她看着时启，欲言又止，但最后还是安慰了时启一番，说是这个孩子和他们没有缘分，他们会有下一个孩子的云云。时启听完便忘了，反正那个孩子也不是真的，他一点也不心疼，就是腹部突然平了，他还有些不太习惯。

“宿主不习惯吗？我们还可以提供真实的怀孕哦！”

几天不见的系统一出声便语出惊人，时启一惊，还没来得及拒绝，便听到系统道：“滴，购买成功！检测到宿主心情大起大落，为更好攻略，特地赠予宿主！”

时启感到一阵无语。他一看人物面板，果然看到了“可孕育”的字样。行吧，反正不花积分，白嫖谁不喜欢，时启也没再拒绝。当然，若是一年之后的他，一定会按住自己的手，直接往撤销键上按，谁知道他真的怀孕了呢！不过这些都是后话了。

宗欢之后又来见过时启几次，神情里带着几分落寞。两人说了一些有关游戏的事情，便相顾无言了。

时启其实很能理解宗欢的心情，喜欢的人是哥哥的爱人，原本能够聊做安慰的孩子也没了，时启就是他可望而不可即的人。故而没等时启和宗岑出院，宗欢便搬出了宗家老宅，说是上下班不方便。宗父宗母挽留不得，也只好随他去了。

倒是宗岑，出院之后更粘时启了，而且面瘫症似乎也摔好了一样，不仅可以轻松微笑，甚至在和时启做那事的时候还会像狗狗一样，在时启身上留下各种痕迹。就连宗父宗母都说，宗岑整个人都“活”了。

时启一开始还会因为开启意外模式导致宗岑受伤一事十分愧疚，各方面都没有拒绝宗岑，等到他回归神来发现不对劲的时候，自己已经被宗岑“酱酱酿酿”许多次了。甚至时启都习惯了晚上躺下就被宗岑欺身而上的感觉。

直到某天早上，时启醒来，一阵熟悉的呕意袭来。等他从洗手间出来的时候，整个人都是虚脱的。一种奇妙的想法涌上心头。

人物状态栏明明白白写着“tpreg”的字样。时启不信，便让宗岑买来了验孕棒。看着上面的两道红杠，时启第一次出现了怀疑人生的感觉。

“系统！！！你给我出来！！！”

系统毫无动静，光团缩在系统空间的一角，安静如鸡。它想，我们系统，深藏功与名。

（完）  


**Author's Note:**

> 这算是我第一次尝试3p，感觉自己打开了新的大门哈哈哈！！！！


End file.
